Social network services are provided online for communities of people who share interests. Social network services provide ways for members of an online community to learn about each other, such as directories, profiles, personal pages, and search facilities. Social networks also build on or provide ways for members of an online community to communicate electronically with each other, such as chat, email, instant messaging, blogs, forums, video transmissions, and discussion groups.
Contacts made online through a social network using online identities may be pursued offline. People who first met online may decide to meet in person offline for dating, friendship, business, or philanthropic activities, for example. Even if a member of an online community chooses not to meet other members in person offline, the member's offline identity may become known to others, through a communication from the member or otherwise.